DE-OS 33 36 593 (corresponds to GB-2 150 058) discloses a tool coated with CBN grains or granules for the precision working of tooth flanks on workpiece gears, in which the tooth flanks are ground or lapped. The grinding or lapping of coated tooth flanks is extremely time-consuming and the tools coated with diamond granules and used for this purpose are very expensive to purchase.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,995 discloses a known grinding disk made of a ceramic material, the pores of which are filled with additives to improve the grinding characteristics. However, these additives are recognizably relatively soft materials, which are introduced dissolved or floated into the pores and are hardened therein. They have only the purpose to increase the strength of the brittle ceramic disk, which because of this brittleness has the tendency to break off without participating itself actively, namely chip-removingly, in the later grinding operation.
The basic purpose of the invention is to find means and ways with which tools of the mentioned type can be ground less expensively than heretofore. The grinding tool used for this purpose is suppose to be particularly simple and inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the attainment is also suppose to be usable in other grinding tools and similar tools which are utilized in the precision working of gears.